


"Just talk to me"

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anger, Awkward Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Jealousy, Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the two of them were together, Zero and Reaper were attracted to each other. Finally Zero gets jealous. Then they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just talk to me"

Zero was seeing red. He was seeing a deep scarlet. Anger boiled within him and that white haired siren was the cause. Reaper knew what she was doing, what was driving him insane. Of course what she actually was doing was very minute. She was just talking with some hunters. Just flirting with some hunters. He knew that he wasn't her boyfriend, but he was her partner and he had to look out for her. At least that's what he told X when he was ranting to him about her constant flirting. 

 

“Aw. You're jealous. It's kind of funny.” X said fighting off laughter. 

 

“This is serious!” Zero snapped. X looked at him for a beat and snickered. Zero huffed and walked away, his pride hurt. 

 

Reaper was walking with Zero around the rebuilt city. She was wearing a tank top and jeans. Her hair was in a braid and she had no makeup on. She had black combat boots on and her scythe was at her side, resting on her hip. They sat in a cafe for a while until closing and then Zero stood up.

 

“Hey can we talk.” Zero asked.

 

“That's what we've been doing for hours.” Reaper smirked. Zero gave her a look and her smile widened. 

 

After a beat, Zero continued. “you're putting yourself in danger if you keep flirting like that. Someone might think you're serious.” 

 

“Jealous?” Veronica laughed.

 

“What, No.” Zero was flustered. She raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t look at her anymore. 

 

“You totally are.” She laughed. Zero lived that sound. “Then again, I did kiss you.” Zero looked at her blankly. He wasn't thinking of that. She could see him trying to process the implications. 

 

“I-What?” Was his genius response. Reaper laughed. 

 

“You don't know a thing about girls.” She laughed.

 

“I haven't needed to know for a while.” Zero said, his teeth grinding in frustration. She had gotten under his skin and they both knew it and now she passed the ball to him. She was challenging him to step up. 

“Zero, let me explain the situation. I like you. I have for a long time. But you don't get flirting. At all. Like it goes over your head at the speed of light.” She said, causing him to pout, mainly because she was right. “And a lot of other people have been looking to date you among other things and I want absolutely nothing to that, so I keep out of it.” She finished and stood up. 

 

“Why didn't you say anything before?” He said eventually.  

 

“I'm saying something now.” Reaper said smoothly. She took a sip of coffee. It was in a to go cup. She never bone eye contact with him, her expression guarded. Not angry, but calculating, but not like how to take mavericks apart; it was to see what he would do. He realised she was giving him a choice. They had to be out of the cafe within five minutes. They already paid for everything, and now they were at a crossroad. Either he goes back to his apartment and forget about tonight and every thing that was said, or, more preferably, they go back to her apartment and deal with the tension that was now just under the surface. They held a gaze for what felt like hours, lifetimes, but was actually just a few minutes. Reaper looked up at the cashier that was looking at the two of them, half expecting a fight to break out. Disappointment filled his expression when the two walked out of the cafe. Reaper didn't look back to see if he was following her. She could feel his gaze on her back as she unlocked her apartment door. The apartment itself was roomy, but lived in. Blankets were half town over her couch. Zero chuckled amused at the thought of X coming hear and straightening up her house. 

 

Reaper began to strip off her coat, showing a thin material navy blue t shirt that clung to her without being too tight, yet showing off her belly button. Her green eyes bore into him. She was going to make him make the first move. She was going to get exactly what she wanted. He was in front of her before she could even blink. Smirking, Zero kissed her and he loved it. Soon he wanted more, but pulled away.

 

“Don't leave me hanging....” She moaned in frustration. 

 

“I have to make sure I'm not overstepping.” He whispered into her neck, his lips brushing her neck lightly, tickling her neck lightly. 

 

“Zero. I want this. I want you.” She whispered, her voice rasping. One look into her glossy gaze and he lost control. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He growled quietly and Reaper moaned in response.  Her jeans were peeled off of her and she smiled briefly. Her lace panties were still on, and Zero looked up at her to make sure she was all right. She nodded, indicating that she was, but he still hesitated. 

 

“Is something wrong?” She asked concerned. 

 

“I'm worried I'll rip you apart.” His blue eyes watching her with intensity. She smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling him close. 

 

“You can't hurt me. I promise.” She smiled. Zero wanted to believe her, but still, he could kill her quite easily. Zero paused for a beat in thought. “I'll tell you if you're hurting me.” Reaper said into his ear. That seemed to calm his worries, but he looked up and saw that they were pressed against the wall. She didn't mind, of course,  but Zero wanted to do this in the traditional way. He picked her up, careful not to hurt her and placed her on her bed. She smiled and slid off his ponytail holder, causing his hair to wrap around them. 

 

Zero blinked in surprise, but smiled brightly at her. After a beat, he realized that he was still dressed. Reaper laughed as he stood up sheepishly. Soon, he was kissing her and realised she was still wearing panties he took them off, gently but urgently. She smiled and kissed Zero. He smiled into the kiss and slowly entered her,  _ a _ careful not to hurt her. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled away to bite her lip. Zero began to support his weight on one of his hands and used the other to brush her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. He began to move, causing moans and soft gasps to escape her throat. Zero watched her face, reading her expression. 

 

She was lost in pleasure. Her eyes were slammed shut and and her cheeks were flushed. He was making her come undone. She loved being at his mercy, he realised and sped up. She let out a delighted noise and he kissed her neck, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck. She gave a harsh gasp and before he could ask if anything was wrong, she came around him, clenching down hard. Zero paused to collect himself and let her come back down from her orgasm. She pulled him down to kiss him lightly. Zero returned the kiss and began to move again. He felt  himself get close and sped up, any rhythm he had becoming erratic. He pulled her close, cradling her possessively. He buried his face into her neck and growled. He climaxed soon after. For a while the two stayed like that, and she was stroking his hair. Zero had his eyes closed just feeling her company. Reaper pulled away, causing him to look up at her. 

 

“Something wrong?” He asked his head cocked to the side. He saw no physical wounds on her and her heart didn't sound off. She just smiled. 

 

“No I'm just stretching.” She reassured him and sat back down next to him. He grabbed her wrist gently. Her green eyes looked at him with an unreadable expression. Eventually she bent down and kissed him. He returned the kiss earnestly, gently cupping her cheek. Eventually she pulled away because she needed air. Zero smiled and nuzzled her neck. They laid in comfortable silence for the rest of the night. 

The next morning Zero woke up to the sight of Veronica getting dressed. 

 

“was I that disappointing?” Zero deadpanned. 

  
Reaper smiled and laughed. “It morning. We have to go or X will ask us why we're late.” after a beat Zero sighed and got up. 


End file.
